


Fortune Teller

by anchorsandtethers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Morning Cuddles, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchorsandtethers/pseuds/anchorsandtethers
Summary: Inspired by a post on tumblr: one time my boyfriend and i were cuddling and he was like "I know how to read palms" and I got really excited and he looked really intensely at my hand and then gasped and looked up at me and just went "it says that you're a nerd"





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this drabble was inspired by this post and the tags added that were: #stYDIA #except lydia wouldn't be excited but she would just give him her hand like 'why are you like this' #knowing full well that he's going to do some stupid shit #and when he tells her she's a nerd he leans over and kisses her nose #and she uses the hand he's reading to bop him in the face #FUCK ME UP (credit: bettysveronicca on tumblr)

Her favorite thing about sharing an appartment with her boyfriend and thus sharing a bed with him was not really making love (even though let's be honest, she loved that a lot) or sleeping. It was actually waking up next to him because that moment was all about them, and it was like the calm before the storm, their tiny little moment of joy and love and tenderness before they would both part for the day. Some mornings were laughs and nose kisses, some were frowns and silence, and some of them were naked bodies and hands touching skin, but every single morning, Lydia was looking forward to the next one, wondering what would happen to their own little bubble, their own little world and their own little bed.

It was a cold winter morning, and just like every day, the alarm went off at 6:00. Neither of them had to get up before half an hour, but a year ago Stiles said that he was 'tired of being late to the station because of cudding' so they decided to create a rule that said that they had to wake up earlier just so they could enjoy some time together. And they both loved it, even though after a night out or fights, they sometimes dropped the rule out.

Lydia was always the one to wake up first, and to be honest, she was the one to wake Stiles up, not the alarm. She was always sleeping on the left side, so she could see outside the window and decide what she would wear for the day. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was snowing for the first time of the year. When they both graduated from school (Lydia earlier than Stiles), they decided they didn't want to go back to Beacon Hill, so they chose to live in Chicago, and they loved it since they moved there.  
And she loved when it was snowing, because she felt like a kid again and it meant that she was inside and protected from the cold weather outside, so she turned on the other side of the bed, facing her still sleeping boyfriend, and shuffled closer to him to bring her body some more heat.

Their noses were now almost touching and she closed her eyes, a tiny smile on her lips.   
“You know I hate it when you do that.”, her boyfriend said with a raspy voice, making her jump a little. “You scared me ! I thought you were sleeping!”, she almost screamed, slapping him gently on the chest. He opened his eyes and laughed, putting his arm around her. She faked debating herself before giving up and pouting. “Shut up, you love it and you and I both know it.”, she whispered, and it was the truth, so instead of answering, he brought his face closer to hers and touched her nose again. All he answered then was just “Nah. It's a very average thing to do and it doesn't make me want to hug you all day.” They were now practically intertwined, legs tangled, eyes closed, Stiles's right arm still around her, and the warm winter silence surrounding them.

A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and removed his arm from her body, almost jumping from the bed. “I have an idea!” he exclaimed, taking her left hand in both of his. She opened her eyes and sent him a bored look, to which he responded to with raised eyebrows and a huge smile on his face. “I'm going to read your palm.” Lydia then rolled her eyes at him and just said “I don't even know why I'm still surprised that you do things like this sometimes.”, then let her hand go near Stiles's face. He gave her a side glance and whispered “It's because you love me, duh.” He then studied her hand for a minute, brows furrowed and a bit of his tongue out. She loved it when he was focused on something and he bit his tongue, as if it would make it easier to concentrate.

He was looking at her hand and she was looking at him. Then he turned his face to look at her. “Sorry it's taking so long, I'm hesitating because there are some weird things going on between your head line and fate line. Give me a minute.” At this, Lydia began to think that maybe – she didn't know how or when or why – he knew how to read palms. She knew that her grandmother knew how to do it, so why not him after all. Stiles nodded dramatically and put Lydia's hand just in front of his face. He then turned to face his girlfriend and announced “Babe, I'm so sorry but it says that...” Lydia got really impatient and tried to rip her hand away from his. “Tell me, Stiles!” His grip was strong enough to keep their hands tied together. He gave her a wide smile. “It just says that you're a weirdo.” Lydia's face went into full unshocked mode “Really? And here I was, starting to believe that you knew how to do it... Really funny. I'm laughing so hard right now.” She pouted and Stiles started laughing really hard, using his free arm to prop himself up and getting closer to her and kissing her nose.

Lydia chose this exact moment to trap her boyfriend. She smiled wickedly and the used the hand he chose to examine to gently bop him in the face. He got so surprised that he fell back on his side of the bed. He gasped loudly. “Oh my god, you did not just do that.” He quickly sit up again and put a hand on his chest. “I am so hurt right now. I cannot believe that you slapped me in the face.” Lydia sit up too and smiled. “I so did not slap you. You just like to exaggerate things all the time.” He turned to face her. 

She didn't have enough time to notice but his frown turned into a smile and he jumped on her. They both fell back on the bed and he started tickling her. “Oh my god, Stiles stop it!”, she managed to shout between laughs and shouts. He knew that this was her weakness. Lydia Martin, genius and banshee, smartest person on this planet, hated tickles. And he loved tickling her. “Stiles, stop it, I can't breathe!” she gasped, still laughing, trying to protect herself from his hands. 

He gave up after a few minutes and let go of her body, but was still very close to her. He let her take a few breaths. “That was for tricking me after I tricked you.”, he announced, putting a pointed finger in front of her face. Her hair was all over her face and her tank top was halfway up her chest. She looked like a mess, but boy, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

She crossed her arms across her chest. “I'm not even sorry, Stilinski. Or may I say, Mieczyslaw.” She raised her eyebrows. He put his hands up and faked tickling. “Stop it or I scream!” she shouted. “This hand will never be read again, by you, ever.”, she added, putting her hand in front of his face. He smiled at her and took her hand in his. “The only thing I know for sure about this hand right here”, he said, using his other hand to stroke the back of hers, “is that one day, there will be a ring on it.”, and he kissed it. He then wiped the hair that was on her face.   
She beamed at him, biting her upper lip. She intertwined her hand with his. “Stilinski, you don't know how to read hands, but some how you always know how to worm your way into my heart.” He raised his eyebrows and gave her the smolder look. “I know, worming is one of my skills.” She started laughing, and it was the most amazing sound in the world. He started kissing her neck and putting his hand on her waist.

Yeah, this morning was definitely a laughs and nose kisses one.


End file.
